


Jodidos cascabeles

by le_mousquetaire



Category: El Mariachi Trilogy (Movies), Once Upon a Time in Mexico
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Physical Disability, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: Mi fic número 100 publicado en el AO3 y de algún modo quise hacerlo memorable.Publicado por primera vez en 2003 para unkink meme en españolen LiveJournal.Pesado, violento, oscuro. Uno de los muy pocos que he escrito así de intenso.Leer advertencias.
Relationships: El Mariachi/Sheldon Jeffrey Sands





	Jodidos cascabeles

\- Ugh. – La expresión salió de su boca cuando sintió el borde de la mesa contra su estómago. Después fueron las manos desabrochando el cinturón y abriendo uno a uno los botones de sus jeans. _Él_ era muy hábil o tenía un par de manos extra, porque en segundos lo tenía con el culo al aire y un brazo fuerte conteniendo su cabeza contra la mesa, mientras unos dedos callosos recorrían su medio erecto miembro con tanta delicadeza como la que pudiera necesitarse para lustrar un par de sucias botas. – Supongo que la puta de tu madre no te enseño modales. - Sands trataba inútilmente de liberar sus manos de las apretadas esposas que el Mariachi le había puesto, después de haberlo noqueado cuando salía de cenar de la pequeña fonda frente a su hotel. No había olvidado el sonido de cascabeles que acompañaba la figura del Mariachi en su memoria. Sabía quién era desde que lo escuchó a más de un metro de distancia. Simplemente no esperaba que este llegara a golpearlo en la cabeza antes de permitirle mentarle la madre primero.

\- Gente como tú no necesita de cortesías. – La voz del Mariachi acarició sus oídos, haciendo que los cabellos en su nuca se erizaran. Y que su miembro acabara de ponerse duro. – Además, ¿por qué perder el tiempo en pendejadas?. – Sands sintió tensarse cada músculo de su cuerpo cuando la punta de un dedo comenzó a recorrer la base de su espalda y se abrió paso – despacio - entre sus nalgas. 

– Ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí y no creo que ni tú ni yo necesitemos de _esos pequeños detalles_ para eso, ¿verdad, Sands? – Sands obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Quería disfrutar esto. Respiró profundamente y trató de olvidarse del dolor en sus muñecas, donde el frío metal empezaba a cortarle la circulación.

\- Por el bien de ambos, te sugeriría que me quitaras las esposas. Últimamente es lo único que me conecta con el mundo. Quiero _verte_ , si entiendes lo que quiero decir. - El brazo que lo tenía contra la mesa redujo un poco la presión, pero no lo liberó. – Vamos _Él_ , ya me tienes dónde quieres, y además caliente como un jodido perro, si crees que voy a hacer algo para perderme de esto, no me conoces lo suficiente. - La mano en sus nalgas se detuvo y Sands empezó a moverse dentro del puño, buscando la fricción. Claro que quería esto y haría lo que fuera para convencerlo. 

\- No confió en ti, puto ciego. - Sands ahogó un gemido cuando sintió el dedo del Mariachi empezar a empujar dentro de su recto. Se revolvió por unos instantes, luchando contra el brazo en su cuello, con las esposas en sus manos, sin dejar de empujar en el puño que seguía inmóvil. Maldijo entre dientes y, respirando trabajosamente, comenzó a relajarse de nuevo. Ahora el dedo dentro de él hacía pequeños círculos y eso ya no era suficiente. Iba a reclamar cuando sintió el segundo dedo, seguido muy de cerca por un tercero. El aire pareció dejar sus pulmones. Dejó de moverse, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la placentera intromisión. _Paciencia_. Una materia en la que se había graduado con los mayores honores en Quantico. 

\- El hecho de que tengas tus dedos en mi culo y mi pene en la mano no te da derecho a tratarme con tanta familiaridad, _Mariachi de mierda_. - Lo escuchó escupir, y ese solo sonido hizo que le dolieran los testículos. Se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito cuando sintió el primer embiste. – ¡Joder! – La exclamación escapó de sus labios cuando, en un segundo empujón, _Él_ estaba dentro y reanudaba el movimiento de su puño. Sentía la sangre golpearle en los oídos, pero aun podía escuchar el tintineo de los cascabeles del pantalón del Mariachi, poniéndole música a cada embestida contra su cuerpo. Se había olvidado por completo de sus manos esposadas. Si en ese momento se las hubieran cortado, realmente no le habría importado. 

Detrás de sus cuencas vacías, destellos rojizos y amarillentos iban y venían. _Dios…_. Necesitaba esto más de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a reconocer. Se habría tragado una bala antes de decir que solo pensar en él se la ponía dura. Pero ahí estaba, con las rodillas temblorosas, babeando en la mesa y sintiendo cómo el tiempo se detenía, hasta que lo sintió correrse dentro de él y después escuchar avergonzado sus propios gemidos, mientras tenía el orgasmo más grande de su vida. 

Lo sintió salirse un momento después y cayó de rodillas, con el cuerpo tembloroso y adolorido. Escuchó las botas y los cascabeles, y después el sonido de unas llaves cayendo cerca de sus manos esposadas.

\- Te estaré esperando, Sands. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. - Lo escuchó salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Con sus dedos entumecidos encontró las llaves y abrió las esposas. Se subió lentamente los pantalones y se recostó pesadamente en el frío suelo. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, se acercó a su cama y busco la chamarra, de dónde sacó sus cigarrillos. Se recostó, encendió uno, y después encendió la radio que estaba en el taburete junto a la cama. 

Un rato después se quedó dormido, arrullado por la música de guitarras que llenaba la habitación.


End file.
